Guardaespaldas
by Luka-sama
Summary: El clan Hyuga fue destruido cuando ella era muy pequeña, por lo cual ahora ella sería la guardaespaldas del próximo heredero al trono, Naruto Namikaze. Universo alterno. Ganador primer lugar del especial 300.


_Vamos con el campeón del especial de los 300, obviamente un Naruhina xD mi pueblo sabe lo que quiere._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Guardaespaldas**

Hinata es criada desde su nacimiento para un solo motivo, servir al rey de su pueblo, Minato Namikaze. Conforme va creciendo, va comprendiendo que su familia, el clan Hyuga, fue masacrado antes de nacer, por lo que los sobrevivientes de dicho evento, donde se encontraba su madre embarazada, pidieron auxilio en el rey y este los acepto de forma honorable. Su padre anterior líder del clan, fue de los primeros que había muerto, por lo cual solo quedaba su madre, ella, su primo.

El clan Hyuga ya no existía.

Mientras que ella debió haber crecido para ser la próxima heredera, su vida cambio al ser una niña que sería una criada.

Esto cambia cuando su madre se vuelve a casar cuando ella tenía dos años, casándose con el protector principal del rey. Kakashi había aceptado a su madre como esposa, más que todo para ayudarle luego de unos incidentes entre las murallas, para darle seguridad a ella y su primo.

Así que ambos niños del clan Hyuga, terminan siendo entrenadas por el ninja.

—Ustedes serán la generación que cuide a la familia real—explica Kakashi con tranquilidad.

Su primo tenía cinco años, mientras ella tenía tres.

Todo era confuso y a penas comprendía que pasaba.

Pero su entrenamiento inicio.

.

Cuando tenía siete años, Hinata miraba con confusión a los niños del reino, como ellos jugaban todo el tiempo y siempre hablaban de juguetes. Para ella el entrenamiento cada vez era más pesado, hasta el punto que a su edad, junto a su primo, eran entrenados con jóvenes de quince años, quienes también servirían a la familia real. Neji al tener nueve años se estaba demostrando como prodigio, mientras que ella si bien tenía un carácter fuerte, poco a poco era aplastado con fuerza.

Debía ser una ninja digna, una guerrera, la próxima guardaespaldas del heredero.

Su nombre era Naruto.

Había nacido hace dos años y estaba a cargo de los guardas del castillo, pero Kakashi su padre adoptivo, había indicado que cuando este creciera ocuparía un guardián.

Neji y ella eran los más cercanos a alcanzar esa meta.

Aunque era obvio que muchos veían con malos ojos que unos forasteros fueran los guardaespaldas del heredero, el rey no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, confiando en Kakashi.

.

Al cumplir ocho años nació su hermanita menor. A pesar de su tierna edad era consiente de muchas cosas que pasaban en el mundo, su padre adoptivo siempre fue cruel a la hora de hablar con sinceridad de su vida, explicándole sobre que paso con su anterior clan, sobre porque debía servirle al rey y lo que pasaría si ella fallaba.

Muerte.

Para ella y su familia.

También le explico sobre sus obligaciones, que su deber era aceptar toda orden del rey, que el heredero seria su amo y que su deber era dar su vida a cambio de que este tuviera una oportunidad. Confundida le había preguntado a su padre por qué debía hacer eso por alguien, mientras que Neji pareció horrorizado por cuestionar una oren (este siempre fue muy estricto en eso), Kakashi había sonreído bajo la máscara.

—Cuando conozcas más de la vida, veras porque todos damos la vida por nuestro rey—había dicho acariciando su cabeza.

Un extraño gesto de cariño que pocas veces les daba a ambos.

Pero ahora que veía a su hermana menor, aun sabiendo que un ninja debía eliminar sus emociones para servir a su amo, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hanabi.

Quiso prometer que la cuidaría con su vida, pero supo que no tenía eso, porque su deber era proteger a su amo Naruto.

Bufo cuando sus padres no le vieron, pensando que no tenía derecho a muchas cosas en la vida.

Aun así sonrió por bajo al ver la sonrisa de cariño de Kakashi a su madre, tal vez el matrimonio no inicio de la mejor forma, tal vez Kakashi no fue el amor de su vida como lo fue su padre de sangre, pero en ese momento, parecían una familia feliz.

.

Cuando cumplió diez años el día estaba lluvioso y la prueba que pasaría seria dura, ese día se elegiría entre su primo y ella, quien sería el guardián del próximo heredero y quien guardaría a su prometida, lady Sakura. No era extraño hacer matrimonios arreglados entre los hombres de altas familias, Lady Sakura era la hija adoptiva de Tsunade, una famosa doctora y conocida del Rey Minato, así que ese matrimonio estaba lleno de bendiciones y amor.

Alzo la kunai viendo a su primo con dureza, pero preocupación.

Habían pasado por prácticas de entrenamiento toda la vida, pero Neji aun así era bastante imponente y no dejaría que su cariño por ella, le obstruyera de ganar una batalla.

Durante todos estos años había sido la que perdía, estaba casi resignada a ser la guardiana de Lady Sakura.

Pero recordó que no solo el Rey, su esposa, su hijo, Tsunade y su hija adoptiva, estaban viendo. Noto de reojo como Kakashi también estaba en una esquina viendo de brazos cruzados, como esperando ver el crecimiento que tenía. Puede que fuera una batalla perdida, pero lucharía hasta que no pudiera más.

Entonces inicio.

Efectivamente Neji domino gran parte de la batalla, era dos años mayor, tenía mayor fuerza, mucho más estricto en su entrenamiento y poca piedad a la hora de su enemigo. Aun así agradecía que se hubiera contenido lo suficiente, para romperle algún hueso, como había visto que hizo con chicos mayores.

Con sangre saliendo de su boca, dolor en todo su cuerpo y visión algo borrosa.

Sabía que debía rendirse.

Pero no podía.

Su padre adoptivo estaba ahí, sus amos estaban ahí.

No podía rendirse.

Ya que su vida era darla por sus amos.

Se puso de pie ante jadeos de incredulidad de algunos de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, vio a Tenten una chica buena en armas de la edad de Neji y a Lee, otro chico bastante hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, verla preocupados. También noto la tristeza en el rostro de Neji, sin querer lastimarla aún más.

No podía rendirse.

—No puedo perder—musito por bajo aun con la fuerte lluvia sobre ella.

Activo nuevamente su linaje especial de sangre al igual que Neji hizo, sus ojos eran especiales, principal motivo por el que el clan Hyuga fuera eliminado. Tenían no solo la habilidad de ver lejos, también de ver venas del cuerpo humano, de comunicarse con la naturaleza, de dominar el chacra.

Entonces paso algo raro.

La lluvia a su alrededor pareció detenerse, como si las gotas se congelaran y de repente hiciera un frio terrible. También giro a verlas confundida, como si algo en su interior se agitara, como si el hielo pudiera ver a través de su alma.

Alzo la mano.

Las dagas de hielo conformadas por gotas congeladas, salieron en dirección a Neji que apenas pudo esquivarlas con su kunai.

Pestañeo confundida, alzo la vista al cielo viendo el agua caer, sintiendo su cuerpo nuevamente renovado.

Habían leyendas de personas que controlaban los elementos, el rey era un usuario del elemento aire, los Uchiha un clan famoso que apoyaba al rey, tenía control sobre el fuego, su madre había comentado que su padre de sangre también controlaba el agua como si fuera mágico. Otros clanes tenían relaciones cercanas a los elementos, pero no sabía que era eso, hasta que lo sintió.

Como si fuera una extremidad como su brazo, como si fuera el respirar del aire, como si estuviera unido a su mente. Las gotas de agua se transformaban en hielo y los lanzaba sin piedad sobre su primo, quien aun con su ventaja en sus ojos, no podía esquivarles todos.

Giro sobre sí misma, como si hubiera tenido ese poder toda su vida, atrayendo una gran cantidad de agua y que se lanzó en forma de pilar de hielo sobre su primo, que apenas pudo saltar para esquivarlo, aun así impacto en parte de su tobillo que lo lanzo al suelo con dolor.

Su control se detuvo, el agua siguió cayendo como antes, el frio desapareció.

Se puso pálida.

—¡NEJI!—grito corriendo donde su primo.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sus amos no se lo habían ordenado, era una lucha donde alguno ganaría. Pero el verlo herido le hizo abalanzarse sobre él preocupada, notando como este la miraba con una sonrisa adolorida.

—Vaya…no me lo esperaba—gruño con dificultad y dolor.

Suspiro de ver que su pie seguía en su lugar, todo estaría bien.

.

A pesar de su patética actuación en la batalla con su primo, de la cual no se arrepentía a pesar de los múltiples regaños de su padre adoptivo y otros superiores, ya que estaba más preocupada por Neji que por la felicitación del rey. Hoy era el día que conocerían a sus protegidos, cuando Neji entro a su lado para llegar a la habitación principal, noto como Lady Sakura y el príncipe Naruto estaba junto a sus padres. La niña tenía el cabello rosado corto en un hermoso peinado y un precioso kimono blanco con flores rojas bordadas, Naruto por otro lado estaba vestido con ropas muy formales, totalmente desordenadas y algo sucias.

Cuando su padre adoptivo dio la orden, Neji se acercó e hizo su juramente de cuidar a Lady Sakura, quien algo tímida asintió con una sonrisa. Ella giro a ver al niño de cinco años, al igual que Sakura, que le miraba con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Estaba por arrodillarse para hacer su juramento, cuando este le tomo de la muñeca viéndola con ojos azul como el cielo brillantes.

—Tu batalla fue genial Hinata—hablo con familiaridad.

Como si no fueran un siervo y su amo.

Como si fueran iguales.

Como si fueran amigos.

Su madre había comentado que si no hubiera muerto su clan, ella era la chica destinada a emparejarse con Naruto, pues su padre de sangre era buen amigo del rey y habían comentado sobre unir linajes, pero dado que su padre murió antes que el rey tuviera un primogénito, nunca se dio. Pensó que servirlos como su padre lo hizo con ellos, era un gran honor.

—¡Naruto!—reprendió la reina Kushina.

Este chasqueo la lengua, soltándola y poniendo expresión aburrida.

Escucho varias exclamaciones de molestia a sus espaldas de los demás guardias, cuando le dio una sonrisa amigable al niño, que se sonrojo levemente al verle. Antes de arrodillarse frente a él.

—Juro solemnemente el servirle príncipe Naruto, daré mi vida entera en proteger un alma pura como la tuya—hablo totalmente fuera del digno discurso de su primo.

Vio a un hombre del clan Yamanaka gemir de horror al escuchar su discurso, algunos otros nobles que estaban para la ocasión, también parecieron horrorizados. El rey por otra parte pestañeaba confundido viendo de reojo a su padre adoptivo que suspiro resignado.

Pero ella solo vio a Naruto, quien algo sonrojado, había vuelto a sonreír de forma gigante.

—Me agrada—dijo con las manos en sus caderas.

Así fue como inicio su contrato.

.

Oficialmente sus servicios serian cuando Naruto cumpliera los diez años de edad y pudiera salir del castillo, mientras tanto su deber era enfocarse en su entrenamiento y aumentar el nivel, lo mismo pasaba con Neji. Pronto de los candidatos de ninja, ellos comenzaron a superar a la media y avanzaron a un siguiente nivel. Neji había dominado técnicas especiales de su clan, aun a pesar de la falta de entrenamiento o guía de adultos conocedores, mientras que ella las estaba aprendiendo de él, enfocándose en su entrenamiento con su elemento.

Pero a pesar de que el joven Naruto no cumplía sus diez años, ella era una constante en su vida, como casi todo miembro del castillo. El príncipe Naruto era muy travieso, provocaba que todo el personal lo tuviera que buscar al menos tres veces al día.

Al principio ella no pudo hacer mucho, pero cuando un día se encontró al niño en medio del campo de entrenamiento, suspiro antes de guiarlo de regreso a su hogar.

—El castillo es aburrido—dijo este con los brazos tras su cabeza.

Su deber no era contestar, a pesar de tener seis años y ella ser mayor, no tenía el derecho.

—El príncipe Naruto tiene un deber para gobernar este reino cuando sea mayor, a veces las cosas no son divertidas—murmuro por bajo.

Ella podía decirlo.

Ella nunca se había divertido antes en su vida.

No estaba entre sus derechos.

Escucho al príncipe suspirar.

—Ser un ninja debe ser más divertido—gruño viéndola de reojo.

Aprovechando que nadie le estaba viendo, le pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente, a lo que Naruto sonrió mucho más brillante.

—Hinata es mucho más guapa cuando sonríe—siempre hablando de ella como un igual.

Ella no podía hacerlo.

—Volvamos a casa príncipe Naruto—

—Solo Naruto—

—No es mi derecho—

El niño bufo enojado.

.

Pronto fue notorio que Naruto tenía un interés en ella por amistad, ya había ganado casi a todo el servicio, pero ella seguía mostrándose con una fuerte pared que los dividía, él era su amo y ella su sirviente. Incluso había visto a su padre adoptivo Kakashi, darle confites a escondidas al menor, que siempre parecía emocionado cuando los obtenía. En las tardes siempre iba a verla entrenar con Neji o algún otro contendiente, alabándola al terminar por sus grandes poderes, ella solo sonreía levemente.

—No debes involucrarte emocionalmente—dijo Neji una vez que le vio acariciar la cabeza del rubio.

Ella se mordió el labio, pero acepto que tenía razón.

Pero era difícil.

.

—Quiero entrenar—dijo Naruto de forma berrinchuda a su padre.

Al cumplir once años, había pasado un año desde que ella estaba a cargo de su cuidado. No era la única por supuesto, todos siempre estaban al pendiente del joven príncipe Naruto, pero la mayor carga recaía en su persona. Al igual que Kakashi tenía la carga de proteger al Rey y Neji la carga de cuidar a Lady Sakura.

Suspiro mentalmente, teniendo que aceptar formar parte de la escena frente a ella, aunque estaba solamente en la entrada viendo fijamente a Naruto.

Pues ese era su deber.

No le molestaba, con 16 años no le molestaba ser una casi niñera y pañuelo de lágrimas de Naruto, después de todo era su amo y ella su sirviente. Sus ropas eran diferentes a las reales del rey y su heredero, pues tenía ropas negras de ninja, su cabello atado en una coleta alta que llegaba por la espalda, y una máscara que cubría su rostro, de esa forma podría sonreír sin que le regañaran.

De reojo vio a su padre adoptivo, quien estaba al otro lado de ella, con una expresión de cansancio.

Esa misma discusión pasaba una vez a la semana como mínimo.

—Tu deber es gobernar Naruto, no luchar—este bufo enojado.

Antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Ella hizo una reverencia al rey, antes de desaparecer en una nube y seguir al príncipe a sus aposentos.

Al llegar lo vio cruzado de brazos, con expresión enojada. Cuando este la vio de reojo, su enojo disminuyo un poco, antes de tomar un asiento un poco más relajado, ella siguió de pie, Naruto suspiro sabiendo que no tomaría asiento como de costumbre.

—No es justo, incluso Sakura está teniendo entrenamiento como médico, es bueno que yo pueda protegerme a mí y mis seres queridos—gruño por bajo.

No dijo nada.

No era su deber decir nada.

Naruto muchas veces pedía su comentario, pero sabía que era difícil para ella, ya que no estaba entre sus obligaciones, así que se conformaba con que le escuchara.

Este suspiro antes de tirarse a la cama de cara, pero sonrió cuando Hinata le dio una suave palmada en su cabeza, era lo más que ella haría para demostrar su apoyo, pero contando con que eso era prohibido para la servidumbre, era de mucho apoyo para él.

.

Una masacre ocurrió en el clan Uchiha y el rey cayó en una depresión una semana, su mejor amigo había muerto en combate y pocos fueron los sobrevivientes. Uno de los hijos del rey y viejo amigo del príncipe Naruto de la infancia, termino viviendo en el castillo. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, costo varios meses para que su cara de odio pasara a una más relajada, pero aun oscura para ella. Al principio la mirada enojado que siempre estuviera con Naruto, pero este le explico parte de la historia de ella, causando que sus miradas mortales fueran comprensivas.

Habían vivido algo similar, pero con diferentes destinos.

—Es la quinta vez que viene Sakura al castillo—murmuro Naruto de doce años con expresión molesta.

Eso le confundió.

Ambos caminaban al comedor donde Lady Sakura lo estaría esperando.

Desde que tenía memoria el príncipe siempre gritaba a los cinco mares que amaba a su amiga de la infancia, pero hace unos meses su expresión cambio a una molesta al nombrarla, lo cual no tenía mucho sentido para ella.

¿Qué había cambiado?

—¿No es eso algo bueno?—pregunto luego de ver con sus ojos si había alguien cerca, pero estaban a salvo.

Podría ser un poco más flexible.

El rostro de Naruto pareció molesto.

—Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke—comento con enojo.

Hinata asintió, eso era un golpe bajo y doloroso.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, este la vio aun con dolor en su rostro, claramente él si tenía emociones por su amiga.

—Podría matar a alguno—ofreció con una media sonrisa tras su máscara. Sabía que cualquiera que escuchara dicha acusación la trataría como traidora al haber ofendido a un alto servidor.

Naruto entendió rápidamente el tono burlista en su voz.

—Nos acusarían de traición…además son mis amigos—

—Escusas escusas—bromeo ella con voz seria.

Las risas del príncipe sonaron por el castillo, a lo que ella se sintió alegre de haber animado un poco a su amo.

.

Después de la masacre del clan Uchiha, el rey acepto que lo mejor sería que Naruto tuviera un entrenamiento. A lo cual llamo a un viejo conocido como Jiraiya para encargarse de su entrenamiento, lo cual si bien parecía una buena noticia, encontró diferentes repercusiones. Jiraiya tomaría la mitad del día para entrenar al chico, durante ese tiempo ella no sería de necesidad y por lo tanto sus actividades como guardián serian rezagadas. Había pasado algo similar con Neji cuando Sakura empezó su entrenamiento como médico, mucho tiempo libre para alguien que no sabía que hacer más que entrenar.

Hinata suspiro en medio de un parque con 17 años, su hermana menor Hanabi acababa de cumplir 9 años y acompañaban a su madre de compras.

Su madre que seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando era joven, ahora poseía su cabellera azulada corta y sus ojos grises eran brillantes. Ella se parecía mucho a su madre con ese vestido de aldeana, su cabellera azulada era larga hasta su cintura y sus ojos eran más morados que los de ella, pero su rostro guardaba algunas líneas de su padre.

Hanabi era diferente, su cabellera era castaña y sus ojos eran gris oscuro, además se parecía mucho a Kakashi en algunas cosas.

Ambas vieron como su primo Neji ayudaba a cargar algunas bolsas de su madre, que era recibida con mucho cariño por los aldeanos, todos la amaban.

—Eres una joven sin vida, que aburrido—dijo Hanabi con frialdad.

La vio herida, sabía que no era su intención, pero su hermana había sido siempre terriblemente sincera como su padre.

—Es difícil para Hina-chan tener tiempo libre, cuando Neji empezó igual hace un año, casi entra en depresión—hablo su madre con una risa jovial.

Vio con pesar a Neji, quien le regreso una mirada de comprensión.

—¿Cómo hace Kakashi-otosan?—pregunto Hanabi curiosa.

Hana su madre le miro con ternura.

—Tu padre es un hombre que protege al rey, pero no solo él, hay una gran cantidad de hombres a cargo de la protección del rey. Así que Kakashi tiene más tiempo libre para ser un gran esposo y padre—le dijo palmeando la cabeza de la niña.

Retomaron su camino a una casa cercana al castillo, que era de dos pisos, bastante hogareña donde habían obtenido una nueva vida.

—Bueno Neji-Nissan ahora tiene novia—hablo Hanabi haciendo insinuaciones.

Mientras su primo la vio enojado y comenzaron a discutir, Hinata recordó divertida a TenTen y su rostro rojo cuando la encontró en una situación comprometida con su primo en los salones de entrenamiento. Para ser alguien que sigue las reglas, su primo era bastante fogoso cuando se trataba de su chica.

—Tal vez Hina-chan ocupa una pareja—indico su madre emocionada.

Ella sonrió nerviosa.

Con su estilo de vida…era difícil que eso sucediera.

.

Era increíble cómo los años habían ayudado al príncipe en su entrenamiento, con 14 años había mejorado muchísimo en poco tiempo, lo decía alguien como ella quien había entrenado toda su vida. Si bien Jiraiya solía llevarse a Naruto por todos lados en entrenamiento, dejándola a ella con mucho tiempo libre, que utilizaba para entrenar o cuidar el castillo con sus compañeros, los momentos que lo veía entrenar en el castillo, veía con buenos ojos su crecimiento. No solo como guerrero, en estatura estaba creciendo, su cuerpo se estaba formando y su mirada se comenzaba a madurar.

Sería un gran Rey al cual seguir.

No era una de sus criados, pero tomo una toalla para entregársela ya que su entrenamiento estaba finalizando.

Lo vio tirado de espaldas con los pies extendidos y totalmente exhausto. Solo con un pantalón gris holgado y una camiseta sin mangas negras.

—Vaya pero si la linda Hinata-chan acaba de llegar—hablo Jiraiya, un señor mayor de cabellera blanca y ropas raras, cuando la vio.

Naruto rápidamente pego un salto en el suelo y lo vio de mala forma.

Ella suspiro.

Con 19 años no era la primera vez que escuchaba esa clase de comentarios, principalmente porque tenía una buena delantera y un cuerpo bastante decente para la vista de los hombres. Si bien Jiraiya era un gran guerrero, la última vez que había puesto su mano en su trasero, ella lo había dejado congelado sin importar que fuera el padrino del rey, no hubieron cargos ya que todos en el castillo conocían sus mañas y solía terminar así.

—No la trates así Ero-sennin—gruño Naruto molesto colocándose de pie.

Le entrego la toalla que él acepto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de empezar a secar su sudor.

—Tu eres un mocoso de 14 años, en cambio tu guardiana es una hermosa jovencita que es adulta y estaría encantado de brindarle clases en la lección del amor—dijo con una mano en su mentón, demasiado cerca de su persona.

Mientras que Naruto mostraba una cara de enojo, ella sonrió encantadoramente, alzando la mano y provocando que el hombre gritara cuando puso sus manos en sus partes íntimas.

Naruto pestañeo.

Jiraiya gimió.

Ella siguió con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Pensé que Jiraiya-sama había entendido la vez anterior sobre que sus comentarios no son apropiados, espero que Tsunade-sama no tenga que implantarle sus partes íntimas la próxima vez que haga un comentario así—dijo chasqueando los dedos y descongelando sus partes íntimas bajo la ropa.

Jiraiya cayó al suelo con la frente azulada.

Naruto suspiro.

—Es hora de su estudio joven príncipe—hablo haciendo una reverencia.

El chico asintió comenzando a caminar juntos a la biblioteca, Jiraiya los vio resentido intentando ponerse de pie, pero al sentir dolor abajo, prefirió quedarse sentado.

.

Sasuke solía entrenar mucho con Naruto, sobre todo al hacer combate entre ambos, a veces ganando uno y otras perdiendo el otro. Era un buen amigo para el príncipe y ambos solían entenderse bien el uno al otro, mejores amigos, hermanos, rivales, habían muchas cosas para describir a Sasuke Uchiha. Pero cuando Sasuke Uchiha entro al baño de los criados cuando tenía quince años, había pegado un susto al verle a ella con una pequeña toalla, antes de salir totalmente rojo como un tomate.

Estaba en una edad difícil.

Con 20 años ella había pasado partes vergonzosas en su vida y un entrenamiento ninja para que la desnudes no le molestara. Si bien seguía siendo virgen, incluso le habían comentado que eso podría ser un impedimento para su entrenamiento, a lo cual Neji y Kakashi patearon la cabeza de Obito cuando lo dijo, un pariente del clan Uchiha que era otro de los guardianes del rey.

Rin curo sus heridas.

Esa tarde cuando Sasuke la vio, aunque intento evitarlo se sonrojo ligeramente, sin querer verla. Ella quiso explicarle que lo mejor era olvidarlo, pero no tenían oportunidad.

—Sasuke actuó muy raro a tu alrededor hoy—musito Naruto con tono indiferente cuando caminaban a su habitación ara que el durmiera.

Ella lo vio de reojo.

Su tono era indiferente, pero su expresión había estado bastante seria desde que noto algo raro.

Ella suspiro mentalmente.

—Uchiha-san y yo tuvimos un accidente en la mañana, al parecer su baño estaba mal y por no buscar ayuda, termino en medio de los baños de los criados—explico tranquilamente.

Era Naruto.

Naruto no haría nada malo y no la juzgaría.

Lo vio tensarse y apretar la mandíbula.

—¿Te vio desnuda?—

—Si—

—¿Lo viste desnudo?—

—Tenía una toalla aun puesta—

Lo vio gruñir algo y cerrar la puerta de golpe sin decirle buenas noches, ella pestañeo confundida sin comprender que había pasado.

.

Naruto organizo un viaje repentino al reino de su amigo Gaara, algo que extraño a Hinata después del incidente con Sasuke el día siguiente. Cuando ella comento si este también asistía, Naruto se cruzó de brazos y no hablo todo el camino. Temió por Hanabi que tenía 12 años, esperando que nunca entrara a la época difícil como lo estaba haciendo Naruto.

El viaje fue rápido y antes de darse cuenta, llevaba tres días en las tierras del viento, donde Naruto pasaba cada momento al lado de Gaara. Al parecer ambos habían tenido problemas de niños para hacerse amigos, pero era un hecho que ahora Naruto era el mejor amigo del próximo heredero de Sunagakure. Los hermanos de este, algo mayores como de su edad, le recibieron de forma amable, sin importarle que fuera un siervo de su amo.

—En realidad Hinata es muy hermosa—dijo Kankuro cuando le vio quitarse la máscara.

Naruto casualmente pasaba por ahí, dándole un enorme pisotón en su pierna. Kankuro alzo la vista viendo una mirada sonriente de Naruto, como si fuera a matar a alguien.

—No hables así de mi guardián—musito con ojos oscuros.

El chico casi salió corriendo.

Gaara y Temari le saludaron amablemente, a lo cual ella los imito con una reverencia. Eran los amigos de su señor después de todo.

.

Como todo lo bueno siempre ocupa algo malo a cambio, entre una de las aventuras de Naruto con Gaara, escaparon de su visión, causando que ella tuviera que usar su Byakugan para encontrarlos. Pero si bien los encontró cerca de un manantial en el desierto, su peligro fue ver que varias sombras cercas de ellos, así que se abalanzo en su dirección con la mayor rapidez de su vida.

Al llegar saco su katana y la clavo en la garganta de un sujeto en la espalda de Naruto, que tanto Gaara como él no hubieran detectado, ya que ella apenas lo hizo con sus ojos.

Una batalla estallo.

El heredero del reino de Konoha como el heredero de Sunagakure.

Era muy tentador.

Pronto inicio una gran batalla, donde agradeció el poder de Gaara en la arena y de Naruto con su entrenamiento. A veces veía destellos del Kyubi, un gran poder en el interior del príncipe heredero que paso de su madre, muy similar al que Gaara también tenía.

Aun así el número de agresores fue mucho.

Al final lo vio, uno de ellos había escapado y lanzo un proyectil a Naruto. Se lanzó rápidamente frente a este que parecía confundido, antes que el proyectil, explotara en el aire y con una kunai desviara la mayoría de impactos, menos uno en su pierna.

Veneno.

Gimió cuando cayó al suelo al instante, sintiendo un entumecimiento inmediato. Neji y ella habían entrenado contra venenos, pero este era diferente, había una gran cantidad de peligro que le hizo gemir sujetando con fuerza la pierna.

No supo cuándo ni cómo termino prácticamente en el regazo de Naruto, con este gritándole algo a Gaara.

—Es un veneno del desierto, es muy letal, tendría al menos cinco minutos antes que comience a destruir sus órganos, se esparce rápidamente—musito Gaara sobre toda esa nebulosa.

El dolor era insoportable.

Veneno.

Dolor.

Los ojos azules de Naruto viéndola con angustia.

Recordó por un instante la primera vez que lo conoció, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de alegría, así es como siempre debía ser. Ahora estaban oscuros y con lágrimas, viéndole preocupado. Naruto era especial para ella, era su amo y su único trabajo era mantenerlo con vida, poco a poco lo había aceptado como un amigo, a pesar no poder demostrarlo. No había pensado que también era importante para él.

Con la poca energía que tenía, encendió su Byakugan asegurando el terreno, no parecía haber nadie a la redonda.

—Príncipe Gaara—llamo al chico de la arena, que era un año o dos menor que Naruto.

Este la vio confundido.

—Ocupo su ayuda—agrego con tono de dolor.

Ambos príncipes la vieron confundidos.

.

La próxima vez que despertó, estaba en medio de una habitación blanca que reconoció como el hospital, no estaba muerta, no creía que la muerte fuera tan dolorosa. Se sentó con mucha dificultad, viendo rápidamente la sabana que la cubría y apartándola aun con la sensación de droga en su cuerpo. El dolor de no ver su pierna derecha, fue mayor al que esperaba, un sentimiento vacío y de angustia le inundaron, antes de suspirar y tocar su muslo.

En medio de la nebulosa de su memoria, el veneno y el dolor, recordaba la cara de Gaara aceptando usar su ataúd de arena en su pierna para romperla, ella usando una cuchilla de hielo que congelo lo que restaba de su pierna, dándole tiempo para regresar al reino del viento.

El sonido de los arboles le advirtió.

No estaban en Sunagakure.

Estaban en su hogar.

Konoha.

Una chica entro por la puerta, se sorprendió de ver a Lady Sakura, pero esta pareció aterrada que estuviera incorporada.

Los regaños de un doctor fueron duros.

.

Duro un mes en el hospital, bueno en realidad fueron dos meses, había pasado una semana inconsciente, otra semana en casa, luego la operación…bueno en total fueron tres meses para salir con la terapia completada. Tsunade había estado asombrada, pero su madre fue quien explico que el clan Hyuga tenía un linaje especial y sus heridas curarían rápido, más al ser elemento hielo y tener tan buenos médicos.

Ahora tenía un pie nuevo.

¿Nuevo?

En realidad era un tratamiento experimental, donde tenía la imitación de un pie, que respondía a sus impulsos y órdenes. Pero que era de un color más oscuro que su piel clara, como si fuera calloso y con parchones de colores, que prefería llevar vendado. Era una extremidad sustituta, de la cual no sentía dolor y al golpearlo con los bordes, no sentía nada más que una sensación de cosquilleo.

Había intentado apuñalarlo, causando un grito de horror de su madre.

Volver al castillo fue bastante reconfortante, cuando entro como normalmente lo haría, noto varias miradas de asombro.

Pero la expresión de total horror al verla, fue la de Naruto que practicaba con Sasuke, le había golpeado con fuerza para sacarle sangre de la cara, antes de caminar enojado a su lado.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—indico totalmente disgustado, viendo incrédulo su pierna.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke gimiendo de dolor, antes de ver a su amo.

—Trabajar—hablo encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto la vio por primera vez con furia.

.

El príncipe exigió, grito y demando que la volvieran a meter en el hospital. Pero cuando Tsunade fue la que indico que su recuperación estaba completada y nuevamente lista para ser su guardián, este pateo el suelo y volvió enojado a su habitación. El próximo mes fue bastante duro, el chico la ignoraba y cuando le hablaba era para enviarla al hospital, a lo que ella negaba, este la vería mal y se iría a entrenar.

—Estaba preocupado por ti—dijo sorpresivamente Sasuke cuando Naruto la ignoro mientras comía.

El Uchiha había tomado asiento cerca de ella que estaba de pie.

Giro a verle confundida.

—Mi deber es dar mi vida por mi amo, estoy orgullosa de haberlo salvado y protegido con mi cuerpo—musito con total honestidad.

El rostro de Sasuke se volvió cansado.

—Eso es lo que le molesta—hablo levantándose y caminando a la salida.

Ella suspiro confundida.

Eso era más preguntas que respuestas.

.

Lady Sakura llego un día de improviso, curiosamente no por Sasuke o por Naruto, si no para revisarle a ella. Confundida había negado la atención, pero al final terminaron los tres en una habitación de invitados, donde ella tenía todos los instrumentos médicos. Hinata se quitó la máscara y se sintió nerviosa cuando Sakura le dijo que se quitara las vendas de su pierna. Sus vestimentas eran diferentes a los trajes de entrenamiento de Sasuke o Naruto, también del hermoso kimono de Lady Sakura.

Solamente tenía una camiseta pegada al cuerpo con un chaleco por encima estilo kimono, sus manos estaban con guantes hasta sus codos donde bajo estos había una malla bastante resistente y casi transparente. Un short cubría sus piernas y unas zapatillas ninja hasta sus rodillas, donde en su pierna derecha había un vendaje bajo este. Todo de colores negros con gris y muchas armas que se quitó antes de subirse a la cama.

Con incomodidad se quitó ambas botas y comenzó a soltar el vendaje de su pierna derecha.

No vio a nadie mientras Sakura examinaba su pierna.

—Si bien la recuperación es exitosa, recuerda que es un tratamiento experimental y no debes forzarlo, cualquier incomodidad en ella debe ser avisado para examinarlo—hablo Sakura usando parte del chacra sobre uno de sus parches de color morado.

Apretó la boca.

—Como usted indique Lady Sakura—contesto.

Soltó una leve risa.

—Solo Sakura—

—No tengo derecho de ese honor—contesto ella rápidamente.

La mujer rodo los ojos, al parecer molesta por eso. Noto que faltaban algunas medicinas y rápidamente se excusó diciendo que volvería pronto luego de ir al boticario. Sasuke se fue por otro lado sin decir nada.

—Lo siento mucho—hablo una voz.

Giro a ver a Naruto, sorprendida de la cantidad de culpa que sus ojos tenían.

No lo entendió.

Pero también lo conocía, era un alma muy noble y odiaba ver a otros lastimado. No importaba que fuera su siervo, él estaba triste de que fuera herida por su culpa.

Toco de forma distraída su pierna.

—No es tu culpa príncipe Naruto, mi deber era protegerlo—

—Si Gaara y yo no nos hubiéramos escapado—

—Lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie, solamente de esos villanos por intentar a lastimas a dos príncipes nobles. Mi deber era protegerlo—

—No quiero que mueras por mi culpa—

—Es mi deber—

El rostro del chico claramente se estaba enojado, sus puños se apretaron y sus ojos mostraban destellos rojizos. Recordaba a Jiraiya decir que Naruto tenía un largo camino para poder dominar el poder que le fue concedido, pero que estaba dando pasos a eso.

Suspiro.

El Byakugan le informo como siempre que no habían chismosos o cotillas.

Tomo ambas manos del chico, que estaba frente a ella en la cama. Los ojos de este se abrieron por sorpresa y el rojo desapareció, no acostumbrado a el contacto entre ambos, mucho menos iniciado por ella.

—Es mi deber por que hace muchos años le prometí a un pequeño de cinco años que protegería su alma pura. No es por mi deber de ninja, mi deber de siervo o mi deuda con tu padre…quiero protegerte porque siento que eres alguien que cambiara el mundo y es una persona importante para mí—le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

Como hace mucho no la daba.

Lo vio abrir su boca, sin poder decir nada.

Tal vez había pasado una raya.

Pero entonces el llego y se lanzó sobre ella, abrazando con fuerza su cintura y llorando sobre el miedo que tuvo al casi perderla. Estaba en shock cuando lo vio llorar por así perderla, pero aun así puso una mano sobre su espalda y comenzó a consolarlo.

.

Desde la puerta Sakura estaba de espaldas en el pasillo, con su rostro algo rojo, esperando escuchar que su amigo detuviera su llanto.

No diría eso a nadie.

Un destello divertido llego a su mente, cuando recordó como al llegar Naruto la saludo aburrido, pero al decir que venía a revisar a Hinata, se había puesto alarmado y muy preocupado.

Que curiosas vueltas da la vida.

.

—Tienes 17 años es hora de organizar la boda—hablo su padre una mañana, causando que el príncipe jadeara en shock.

Hinata no se sorprendió, la mayoría de príncipes se casaban a edad de 17 a 19 años, por lo que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano. Ignoro la punzada incomoda en su interior, manteniendo su expresión seria, dispuesta a jurar pronto también lealtad a Lady Sakura.

—¡No quiero casarme aun!—hablo Naruto para sorpresa de todos.

Hinata frunció el ceño viendo a Kakashi, quien suspiro sabiendo que una nueva discusión se avecinaba.

—¿Cómo qué no?—gruño Kushina con aura de demonio.

Todo el salón guardo silencio.

Ella daba más miedo que el rey.

Excepto para tontos como Naruto.

—Yo no me voy a casar con Sakura, ella no me ama y yo tampoco a ella—

—Pero si decías que la amabas—

—Cuando tenía siete años—

Hinata vio al rey preocupada, pero este solo reía nervioso cuando vio a su esposa lanzarse sobre su hijo para pegarle en la cabeza, mientras este corría por el salón diciendo que no se casaría con su amiga de la infancia.

—Bueno aunque aceptáramos eso, ocupas casarte con alguien antes de los 19 años…así que supongo que tendré que organizar reuniones con princesas para que aceptes alguna—expreso su padre.

Naruto lo vio con horror.

—¡No quiero!—grito.

Su madre le dio una patada que lo dejo inconsciente.

Otro día terminaría esa discusión.

.

El príncipe enfoco todas sus fueras en el entrenamiento luego de esa charla, si bien Jiraiya ahora monitoreaba su entrenamiento pocos días, Naruto jamás lo había dejado. El escándalo del rompimiento del compromiso más famoso de Konoha, provoco varias semanas de charlas en los pasillos del castillo. Sobre todo porque aparentemente Sasuke ahora cortejaba a Lady Sakura, algo que Naruto no parecía importarle y alentaba muy al contrario de su yo de doce años.

Hinata observo como Naruto quien ya dominaba gran poder del Kyubi, uso su modo sabio para destruir sin piedad a Lee, quien gimió al caer al suelo.

Estaba enojado.

Había estado discutiendo con sus padres, quienes si bien lo amaban con todo su ser, decían que ocupaba una esposa para seguir el linaje.

Naruto solamente guardaba silencio.

Pronto empezarían las reuniones con personas de alta sociedad, y si en un año no elegía a nadie, seria obligado a desposar a quien sus padres eligieran.

—Yo elegiré con quien casarme—había dicho esa tarde luego de la cena.

Lo vio caminar enojado por los pasillos, a lo que ella le siguió como su guardiana hasta su cuarto.

Al entrar miro con ternura como el cuarto del príncipe que conoció, lleno de juguetes, dibujos, peluches, ahora había cambiado. Estaba lleno de armas por todos lados descuidadas, ropa algo tirada y no había dibujos infantiles. Sonrió ante el único cuadro del lugar, una vista aérea de Konoha, que Sai un chico de la guardia había representado de maravilla.

Una hoja suelta le pareció curiosa al verla en el suelo.

Mientras Naruto gruñía sobre que él se casaría con quien y cuando quisiera, tomo la hoja que parecía haberse caído. No era de invadir la privacidad del príncipe, simplemente lucia como un dibujo y quería entregárselo, conociendo que al chico le gustaba el arte y las plantas.

Se congelo cuando vio en el cuadro pintado su rostro con una media sonrisa.

Un jadeo en su espalda la hizo voltear aun confundida, viendo como Naruto estaba en shock, con la boca abierta y viéndole asustada.

No hubo palabras por al menos cinco minutos.

Solo un silencio.

Incómodo.

Mortal.

Peligroso.

Entonces ella recompuso su postura, dejo el dibujo en la mesa y lo giro a ver sin emociones. Naruto gimió con una mano en su rostro.

—Aunque hagas que no pasó nada, sé que no olvidaras eso—exclamo este avergonzado.

Era verdad.

No lo culpaba.

No es que ella fuera bonita al extremo, pero varios hombres habían demostrado interés en ella. Probablemente solo sería una etapa vergonzosa de Naruto, sobre admirar a las chicas y al estar siempre con ella, era incapaz de pasarla por alto.

—No me molesta, mi deber es servir a mi amo no cuestionarlo—

—Odio cuando haces eso—

—¿Hacer que?—

—Tratarme así, pensé que con tantos años seriamos amigos al menos—

Su rostro se contrajo unos segundos, pero lo volvió a la normalidad.

—Claramente tengo un gran aprecio por el príncipe Naruto, pero mi deber es actuar así, por mucho que aprecie al príncipe como un amigo cercano—

Un rápido destello rubio le hizo conocer, que las habilidades de combate de Naruto habían mejorado incluso más estos años. Porque cuando se encontró de espaldas en la cama, con el chico sobre ella viéndola intensamente, no tuvo explicación para llegar a esa postura sin saberlo.

Abrió la boca, incrédula y maldiciendo el quitarse la máscara como costumbre al entrar a la habitación.

Todas sus emociones eran visibles.

—Entonces si te ordenara como siervo que me entretuvieras con tu cuerpo…¿Lo harías?—pregunto con voz ronca.

No pudo evitarlo.

Las mejillas se colorearon.

No por que pensara que él haría eso, si no por que las imágenes rápidamente llegaron a su mente, con ideas de libros que leyó, los compañeros que pillo en momento desprevenidos y una vergonzosa explicación de su madre cuando era niña.

Trago saliva.

La idea en algún punto pareció interesante.

Ella había explorado su cuerpo, sabiendo que jamás podría casarse por tener un deber, había investigado de joven y en ocasiones cuando estaba frustrada. La experiencia fue…excitante…pero tener a Naruto en la ecuación, provoco que algo en su interior comenzara a moverse y su partes bajas comenzaran a tener cosquillas.

—El príncipe jamás haría algo como eso, no forzaría a nadie sus deseos—explico con calma.

Este sonrió de forma zorruna, acercando su rostro y acariciando su mejilla con la nariz de este, un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios ante tierna acción.

—Me conoces muy bien—hablo a su oído, antes de soplar en él.

Se escalofrió.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Donde estaba el adorable chico que había conocido toda la vida y por qué de un momento a otro había cambiado de actitud totalmente.

Estaba confundida.

Petrificada.

A punto de mandarlo a volar.

—Esto no es correcto príncipe Naruto—hablo con voz seria.

Debía separarlo y dejarle claro, que esta clase de comportamiento no era adecuado.

Pero cuando este suspiro y se alejó con mirada de cachorro, abrió la boca justo a tiempo para que este bajara la suya uniendo sus labios. A pesar de la comprometedora posición y los múltiples escenarios que podrían haber pasado, su beso fue bastante tierno y más que todo un pico de labios.

En sus 22 años jamás había experimentado algo tan tierno…y algo baboso.

—Hinata si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ti desde los trece años y que quiero casarme contigo…¿Lo harías?—pidió este con voz de ternura.

Ella abrió la boca.

Antes de gemir y pensar que estaba soñando.

.

Claramente se negó, pensando que este desistiría a la primera, que equivocada estaba. Durante el siguiente mes, cada día Naruto le pedía matrimonio como si fuera normal, respetando hacerlo cuando no había nada y en más de una ocasión robándole un beso. Ella gemiría y saldría huyendo en una nube de humo, escapando del chico.

Las citas con princesas pronto comenzaron, si bien ella estaba algo celosa por la idea, Naruto rápidamente las despachaba o era totalmente grosero para que no aceptaran.

—Lady Ino era muy guapa—hablo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La vi muy cercana con Sai, eso que era solo un guardia—hablo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero este le dio un beso donde aprovecho para explorar bien su boca. Si bien ella siempre se iba, curiosamente era cuando terminaba el beso.

Chillo cuando este descaradamente poso sus manos en su trasero.

Este rio divertido.

Tener a Jiraiya como profesor fue una mala idea.

.

—Ya te decidiste por una—cuestiono su padre la mañana del cumpleaños de Naruto.

18 años.

El terrible número 19 se acercaba, si para entonces no tenía prometida, sus padres le elegirían una.

—Tengo una en mente, pero no estoy seguro acepte mi propuesta—hablo este con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella se tensó ganando una mirada confundida de su padre Kakashi a su lado.

—Como si alguien rechazara a un príncipe heredero—dijo su madre cansada que le bromear.

Naruto sonrió de forma dulce.

Hinata sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

.

Ella era su guardiana, lo supo desde que tenía diez años, era su amo y su señor que debía servir. Tan o más importante que su familia, su único deber y quien debía respetar. Toda su vida la había hecho a su alrededor, poniéndolo antes que nada.

¿Entonces cómo fue que llegó a esa situación?

Cuando él se declaró lo rechazo, durante un año entero su avance había sido lento, pero si llegaba a ese día.

Sin duda notaba la diferencia.

Hace cuatro meses que había dejado de huir cuando este la acorralaba para besarla, hace dos meses que siempre se despedía de ella con un tierno beso. Sus momentos a solas le dejaba tomar su mano y en ocasiones pasaban en su cama acostados con el acariciando su cabello y ella casi dormida. Cuando estaban a solas bajaba mucho su guardia.

Pero de eso (que ya era una falta de responsabilidad) a pasar a estar bajo el chico en la cama, besándose desenfrenadamente donde ella respondía con bastante fervor. Donde la ropa pronto había comenzado a estorbar y ella por primera vez le permitió que este la quitara.

Era difícil pensar.

Recordar.

Saber su lugar.

Una parte de su cabeza le decía que si su clan estuviera vivo, ella hace tiempo que hubiera estado así con el rubio, que era su destino.

Pero eran mentiras.

Su vida era la de un guardián, esto no era propio de ella.

Pero no se detuvo, porque una parte de ella había amado al niño desde que lo conoció cuando tenía cinco años. Esos ojos azules, su amabilidad, su forma de admirarla, siempre habían sido aire para ella. Ahora él también la amaba y ella quien siempre vivió privada de los deseos de una mujer, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

.

Tomo aire sobre la cama, pensando que todo había sido un gran error, pero a la vez disfrutando de la sensación. Se había avergonzado de su cuerpo, de sus cicatrices, de su pierna falsa y de no ser bonita, pero Naruto había borrado todo eso con cada beso, cada palabra, cada toque como si fuera de cristal. Miro la noche a través del ventanal, sin saber que hacer ahora.

Se sonrojo cuando el chico igual de desnudo que ella, la abrazo por la espalda atrayéndola a él.

—¿Vas a aceptar casarte conmigo de una vez?—pregunto adormilado.

Vio de reojo a pesar de la poca luz, gracias a sus grandes ojos, varias marcas en su cuello y algunas en sus hombros.

Ella fue la causante.

El rojo se hizo más grande y Naruto la vio con un solo ojos abierto.

—No creo que tus padres o el reino estén felices por que aceptara—murmuro en respuesta.

Mientras ella se volteaba para encararlo, este se acomodó entre sus pechos sin ropa, causando un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Naruto era un descarado.

—No te estoy preguntando eso, te amo Hinata y quiero casarme contigo, no importa que digan los demás…solo quiero saber si piensas igual—explico este en tono lastimero.

La chica suspiro.

Pensó en su familia, en su padre adoptivo como estaría confundido, su madre alegre por casarse, su hermana menor molestándola o su primo queriendo matar a Naruto sin importarle que era el próximo rey. Pensó en el pueblo que estaría confundido por la elección de su príncipe, en los nobles que siempre le habían visto mal por la relación con el chico.

Pero al ver al chico que la miraba ahora fijamente a su altura.

No pudo más que suspirar.

—Te amo Naruto—dijo con una mano en su mejilla.

Vio sus ojos abrirse un poco, totalmente sorprendido de que por primera vez le llamara por su nombre como un igual.

Sonrió al ver la emoción en sus ojos.

—Te seguiría al fin del mundo y de regreso por hacerte feliz, no estoy segura que tan buena idea sea esto, pero si te hace feliz me casare contigo—respondió felizmente.

Este rodo los ojos diciendo que era una declaración digna de ella, antes de bajar el rostro para robarle un beso y repetir varias veces más lo que paso anteriormente.

.

A la mañana siguiente el compromiso fue anunciado por el mismo príncipe, si bien varios nobles no estaban de acuerdo, su padre estaba feliz de verlo casarse con alguien que amara, su madre siempre había querido a Hinata y el pueblo simplemente festejo que en algún momento tendrían un nuevo heredero.

Menos Neji, Neji intento matar a Naruto y este estuvo a punto de la muerte.

Pero nadie lo sabe.

Solo ellos dos.

El día de la boda Kakashi también intento matar a Naruto inocentemente, lo que causo que el rubio supiera que cuando esa boda terminara.

Ocupaba urgentemente otro guardaespaldas.

Porque la anterior que era perfecta, ahora era su esposa y su espalda corría peligro.

 **Fin**

 _Siempre me piden Naruhina, pero me cuesta mucho escribirlo últimamente :D_

 _Pero este es bastante largo y espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
